1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a push nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known push nut is disclosed in DE 35 24 651 A1. The prior push nut, which is adapted for insertion into a recess in a support part and is made from a stamped and bent metal sheet, is provided with a cover plate, to which are joined two legs disposed opposite each other and extending in a direction away from the cover plate. Each leg is configured with an inner leg, which is joined to the cover plate, and with an outer leg, which is formed onto the end of the inner leg directed away from the cover plate and extends back in the direction of said cover plate. There is an inner space between the inner legs. Tongues are formed onto the ends of the outer legs facing toward the cover plate and project into the inner space. The cover plate is connected to a nut part comprising a thread portion, such that a shank of a bolt that can be brought into engagement with said nut part projects into the inner space and is borne against by the end faces of the free ends of the tongues, thus blocking any movement of the outer legs in the direction of the inner legs. This push nut does have a high pull-out strength, but its design is such that it requires relatively high material expenditure.